


canon in d, moonlight, and diamond tears

by metamookiisle



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brothers, Classical Music, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Inspired by Music, Lowercase, Minecraft, Moonlight, No Angst, No Romance, Piano, Platonic Relationships, Royalty, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snow, Streaming, Wholesome, YouTube, canon in d, no beta we die like men, phil plays flute, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, techno plays piano, tommy plays piano, wilbur plays guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamookiisle/pseuds/metamookiisle
Summary: lowercase intentional!!!so... prince tommy playing piano, huh?so i was sadge today and was listening to my sad playlist and canon in d came on (which is my favorite classical piece to ever exist) and i was struck with inspiration for a royalty fd sbi au and ended up writing a really short thing about tommy playing the piano :]
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson, Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 9
Kudos: 518





	canon in d, moonlight, and diamond tears

**Author's Note:**

> highly recommend listening to "Canon in D Major, P.37" by johann pachelbel, music lab collective, and valentina lisitsa while reading this!!! it's the version that i based this fic off of, so it kind of adds to the feel :)
> 
> again, lowercase is intentional!!

the first time techno and wilbur hear tommy play a song with incredible emotion, it’s a winter night at 1 am.

dim moonlight filters through the floor-to-ceiling windows, casting rays of pure white along the marble floors and incredibly high plafonds of the castle’s instrument room. the candles and chandeliers are out. it’s snowing, but that doesn’t affect the light. 

techno walks the short distance to wilbur’s room, telling him that someone is playing piano in the music hall. they’re still awake, so they silently walk over to said hall to see who’s playing.

they see tommy, the littlest brother of the royal family, playing the smooth white grand piano; the notes echoing on the walls and ceilings, moonlight illuminating his pale face and fingers dancing across the keys. his body sways to and fro like the pianist he is, and his face is cast upwards yet his eyes are closed.

it’s really a classic and simple song, canon in d, but techno and wilbur are speechless. it’s _beautiful._ the tender music floating through the room is full of emotion and calm, peace—a sort of silent crescendo serenading the night.

it’s nothing compared to any of the previous performances tommy’s had, or just little ditties he plays out and sings along to phil’s flute and wilbur’s guitar. it’s _nothing_ compared to the emotion felt when techno taught him the basics when he was little, sitting him down on his lap since he was too small and putting his tiny hands over his fingers. this is new. this is raw and exudes a sense of tranquility and sentiment.

as the song reaches its climax, tommy slows down and bends over the piano. small tears like crystals illuminated by the moonlight drip and land on his hands, akin to diamond rings glittering in the luminescence. cleansing.

he pauses, then continues the music. he lets the teardrops fall, and they catch the light even more. and as he finishes the number, he opens his eyes and looks out the windows, then wipes them—albeit a bit slowly, like he accepted the tears. they weren’t shameful. they were part of emotion.

techno and wilbur stand there in silence until tommy finally notices they were there.

“...how long have you two been there for?”

“long enough,” says wilbur, feeling liquid well up in his eyes. he looks over to techno and is shocked to see his usually expressionless brother with tear tracks already down his cheeks.

their whispers reverberate in the massive room. tommy stands up and awkwardly shuffles his feet. “well, ah, i think it’s time for us all to sleep now, yeah?”

wilbur doesn’t respond and instead walks towards him, then envelopes him in a hug. they stand there. the wind blows outside, leaving more snow to pile up.

 _“that was beautiful, tommy,”_ the tallest murmurs.

the three share some more warm words, then head off to bed, still entranced by the beauty of the previous situation.

they dream about canon in d being played in the moonlight and diamond tears.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, even though it's really short!! i really liked writing it, and i hope u enjoyed!  
> i also wanna apologize for my procrastination on the brownies saga—i know im supposed to be doing that, i know you guys are commenting on it asking for me to continue (its kind of stressful tbh i cant control my motivation, inspiration, school schedule, mental health, etc :[ i promise i try to work on it !!)  
> anyways, drink some water, take a shower, go outside, get some sleep, whatever you gotta do, do it!! i care u <3 ty for reading!!!!!
> 
> twitter: @/heymetamooki (i draw here and am very active so if u've got a question or just wanna talk shoot me a dm!)  
> insta: @/biquegg (i draw here too, i just dont spam there)


End file.
